YTP Madness
YTP Madness is a Fighting game ft. every YTP characters. It was developed by The John Studios, ILAR Team, A90 Studios and Youtube Poop Games and published by Capcom for Xbox 360, Wii U and PS3. Plot A giant floating Cheeseburger pops out of nowhere and Ronald McDonald (With his minions Sideshow Bob, Robotnik, Xerxes, Cheeseeburger Thief and Dr.Rabbit) annouce that the YTP Tournament is coming tonight, so the YTP Heroes decided to patecipated to the Tournament and become the champion of YTP. Gameplay Similar to The King wants Cheesee Burger Series. Characters Playable Heroes *The King *Solid Snake *Link *Zelda *Sonic *Gaston *Frollo *Tomo Takino *Fat Mario *Mama Luigi *Mordecai *Rigby *Vegeta *Chad Warden Villians *Maniac Toaster *Umlaut *Jafar *Achmed Frollo *Yusuf *Evil King *IM Meen *Nappa *Dr. Rabbit *Dr. Robotnik *Scrath *Grounder *Hamburger Thief Unlockable Heroes *Morshu *Spongebob *SonicDude3 *Billy Mays *Madotsuki *Duncan *Eggplant Wizard *King Hippo *S.L.B. *Gay Luigi *Dr. Hax *MasterOfZoroak *Red Heavy *John (Guest) *??? (CD-I Pokemon Tournament) Villians *Bubsy the Bobcat *Spingebill *Skodwarde *Hitler *Milliaton *Ganon *Sideshow Bob *Toon Koopa *Howard Brown *Bowser *Bizzaro Link *King K. Rool *Weegee *Xerxes *Ronald McDonald *The Masked Pope (Guest) DLC Heroes *John Cena (Pre-Order WWE vs YTP with OST) *Panty and Stocking *Gwonam *SSJ3 Morshu *Red Scout Villians *Hentai Woody *Scanty and Kneesocks *Blue Spy *Malleo *Flandre Scarlet Non-Playable *Achille12345 (Announcer and Major Role in Story Mode) *Themysteriouspirate *Rickpat *Scatman John *Cpend7 *Bubbyaustin *Bizzaro Ganon *Lydia Prower *Amy Rose *Gwonam (The Fake One) *Guptill89 *The Burger King *Charlie The Dog *Fievel the Mouse Story Mode The story mode takes place in Cheeseeburger Saga to the Final Saga. *Cheeseeburger Saga **The King Wants Cheeseeburgers 1 **The King Wants More Cheeseeburgers **The King Wants Even More Cheeseeburgers **The King Wants Cheeseeburgers 4 *The Link and King Saga **The Maniac Toaster **Gone Cruising Part 1 **Gone Cruising Part 2 *Crisis Saga **King Crisis 2: Project Pie-Ass *Weegee Saga **Gay Luigi Snaps **The Last Stand Against Weegee 1 **The Last Stand Against Weegee 2 **The Last Stand Against Weegee 3 *The Frollo Saga **Frollo Beats up Evil Residents **Frollo Beats up Evil Residents 2 **Frollo Beats up Evil Residents - The Last Boss **Frollo Beats up Evil Residents 2 - The Last Boss **Frollo Beats up Evil Residents - The Grand Finale *Achille Saga **The Evil King Part 1 and 2 **CD-I Pokemon Tournament **Skies of CD-I Legends *Final Saga **The Showdown **The Return of Maniac Toaster **Achmed Frollo's Revenge **Weegee is Back! **Final Showdown Against Ronald McDonald **The Real Final Showdown *What-If Saga **John the Hero **Morshu is Super Saiyan 3?! **Xerxes the Mortal **Here Comes MasterOfZoroak **Youtubers Vs YTP Villians **The Misterious Stranger Stages *Cruising *The Plains *World Tournament *The City *Cheeseeburger Inside *Cheeseeburger Final Floor *The Woods *The Island *Planet Namek *Destroyded Namek *Space *Carnevil *Snow Woods Night *Airship *Hell *Airship (Inside) Soundtrack TBA Gallery YTP Madness Logo.png|Logo YTP Madness Box Art.png|Xbox 360 cover YTP Madness OST.png|Original Soundtrack YTP Madness Promotional Poster.png|Promotional Poster YTP Madness Title Screen.png|Title Screen YTP Madness PS3 Cover.png|PS3 Cover YTP Madness 360 Back Cover.png|Xbox 360 Back Cover YTP Madness PS3 Back Cover.png|PS3 Back Cover Trivia TBA Category:Crossover series Category:Crossover games Category:Fighting Games Category:The John Studios Category:I0LOVE0AMY0ROSE Category:A90 Studios